1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to footwear insoles or footbeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insoles for footwear, in particular for sports footwear, inserted between the tread sole and the inner insole in contact with the foot, are commonly known today. These insoles act to improve foot ventilation and to absorb shock during movement.
The patent for the utility model n. TV2004U000017 by the same Applicant describes an insole composed of two layers of a thermoplastic elastomer (SEBS). The lower layer has lengthwise ribbing in relief that supports the second layer, composed of a mesh of strips arranged at right angles. At regular intervals where the strips cross each other there is a through hole that passes through the second layer. When placed together the two layers form longitudinal channels in the area between the layers.
An insole with this configuration ensures good ventilation inside the footwear, but only in the direction of the longitudinal channels.
Another insole is described in GB 2 250 417. This is composed of a perforated upper layer and a lower layer with grooves arranged at right angles to each other. The air can be expelled along the grooves; however, these have limited efficiency because of the fact that most grooves are only longitudinal. The number of grooves cannot be increased, as this will eliminate the correct support points for the upper layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,100 proposes another insole having a central cavity and lateral ventilation ports. Air recirculation is limited, especially along the edges, by the volume occupied by the insole.
The principle object of the invention is to provide a different insole able to offer good ventilation qualities.